


See Something You Like?

by benedictedcumberbatched, MizJoely



Series: Something She Likes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Shower Sex, Smut, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Molly Hooper stumbles into the wrong shower on the Enterprise, and catches sight of a deliciously naked Commander John Harrison. Utter PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Something You Like?

She wasn’t supposed to be there; if it wasn’t for a veritable flurry of coincidences - the young and obviously inexperienced security guard being distracted, the alarm failing, Dr. Hooper not paying attention as she hurried in to change for her duty shift - it wouldn’t have happened. But those coincidences occurred, and Molly Hooper ended up in the wrong room, gaping at the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen taking a shower.

Of course she knew who he was. Everyone on board did. But that didn’t stop her from staring. He was Michelangelo’s David in the flesh. Rivulets of water cascaded across broad shoulders and down his chest. Her eyes rose from surprisingly bony feet, up powerful legs, her cheeks flushed as she saw more than she bargained for but really it was to be expected. Inhaling sharply, her eyes rose to his face. Long and thin, with impossibly high cheekbones and beautiful pink lips, she watched as he turned under the stream, his eyes screwed shut against the water as it beat against his dark haired head. Molly made to step back, to enter the proper changing room, but a deep voice, smooth as silk and as sharp as a knife blade, had her freezing in her spot. “See something you like, Molly Hooper?”

"Oh!" she squeaked, mortified at having been caught. "I was just, um, I meant to, uh…wait, how did you know my name?" she asked her as brain finally caught up to his words.

The alleged terrorist, Commander John Harrison, opened his eyes and turned toward her, a lazy smile on those gorgeous lips as he met her gaze. “Dr. Molly Hooper, second in command to Dr. Leonard McCoy. I memorized the crew rosters of the Starships in Earth orbit before I left,” he added carelessly, as if that wasn’t anything remarkable. Then he moved out of the spray toward her, and Molly sucked in a breath as he stopped only a few feet in front of her. “So, Dr. Hooper,” he purred as he reached out and ran his fingers over the lapels of her lab coat, “I have exactly thirty minutes before I am to emerge from here to be escorted to the brig.” He leaned his head closer, his breath hot against her ear as he added, “Would you care to find a way to help me pass that time?”

Teeth worried her bottom lip as she tried to focus on his face. But he was so close. His breath ghosted over her ear, causing her to shiver despite the warmth from the shower. She could end up in so much trouble for this, though if John Harrison was to be brought to the brig soon, perhaps she wouldn’t mind if she joined him. Molly turned her head slightly, her lips brushing over the wet skin of his cheek. 

As she turned her body to face him, her hands fell upon the pads of his chest and she pushed him back. Her hair darkened as she walked under the heavy stream of the shower, her white lab coat becoming practically transparent, revealing her blue science uniform underneath. The hems stuck to her legs as she pushed him through the stream and against the wall, her lips battling with his. His hands grabbed her waist tight, pulling her against him, his burgeoning erection pressed against her belly.

Khan was surprised that the lovely young medical officer had so boldly accepted his offer of intimacy, surprised and pleased. He’d only been half-serious, expecting her to scuttle away with a squeak and a mortified blush. So brave, this little one, so demanding with her kisses; he approved, and resolved not only to take her now, but to bring her with him when he ultimately made his escape. 

With that thought in mind, he moved his lips from her mouth to her throat, nipping lightly at the soft, wet flesh, even as his hands busied themselves with literally tearing the soaked clothing from her body. She’d brought a change of clothes with her, which she’d dropped outside the spray, and a woman as bold as she would certainly be resourceful enough to conceal the evidence of their frenzied coupling. A coupling which had yet to occur… but would very, very shortly.

Molly gasped, her hands burying into his wet hair, as he nipped at her neck. This was so wrong, they could get caught, she could be severely punished, she could be construed as being in on his grand plan, whatever that plan was. But in that moment, she really couldn’t care. She didn’t care that her uniform was now torn down the middle and a pile of sopping blue fabric beside the drain. All that mattered was how she felt and to get off with John Harrison as quickly as possible. 

She shimmied out of her knickers and quickly unclasped her bra before tossing them to join her uniform and lab coat. Her hand slid down between them, wrapping around the thick member hot on her skin. She slid her hand along the shaft, slowly twisting her wrist at the head before applying pressure back down. She stepped back and crouched to her knees. Pushing her hair off her face, she looked up at Harrison as she licked a stripe along the underside of his cock.

Khan moaned at the feel of the little doctor’s tongue on the most overheated portion of his anatomy. Her hands were small but surprisingly strong, gripping him tightly as she lowered her mouth over the head of his dick, sucking lightly at first but soon bobbing with a rhythm that had him gasping and bracing himself against the wall. If he’d thought to be the one in charge of this encounter, Molly Hooper clearly had different ideas…and he very much approved.

However, time was growing short, and he had no desire to simply come in her mouth. Not when the two of them could be sharing the pleasure of one another’s bodies. With that in mind, he grasped the long, wet tresses falling down her back, tightening his grip and pulling her head away from his body. She made a small noise of protest, but her eyes as they met his were dark with desire, and a knowing smile played about her lips as she obediently rose to her feet. “Sorry, was that too much for you?” she said sweetly.

His response was a low growl as he reversed their positions, pressing her against the cool tile wall, wrapping the fingers of one hand around her slender wrists and holding them tightly above her head. “I think you’ll find, Dr. Hooper, that you’re the one who’s found herself with more than she can handle!” With that he positioned himself between her legs, thrusting into her without warning.

Molly cried out. Her fingernails dug into her palms. She wrapped a leg around his waist, his free hand holding her in place as he pounded into her relentlessly. She had no intentions of keeping quiet, as much as she probably should. It didn’t help matters that she simply couldn’t keep quiet. Her legs shook around Harrison’s waist as she struggled to maintain composure.  


She knew the man was powerful in general, but as he found his rhythm and continued to move his hips against hers, she realized just how powerful. His grip on her wrists was tight, almost to the point of pain, but that was nothing compared to the punishing pace he set. Her head fell forward, lolling against her chest as she panted. Just what had she gotten herself into. Harrison pushed her further against the wall, using it and his body to hold her up as his hand gripped her chin and tilted her head back before crashing his lips to hers. 

As Harrison’s tongue plundered her mouth, to her shock Molly felt the coiling tension that signaled orgasm growing in her belly. She’d never come just by fucking, without touching herself or having her partner’s mouth on her sex, and wailed as the tidal wave of sensation crashed over her. Harrison pulled his mouth away from hers, smiling triumphantly as she thrashed and moaned, then lowered those plush lips to her throat and sucked a deep purple mark below her left ear. “Now you’ll have a little something to remember me by, Dr. Hooper,” he rumbled, his hips never losing their rhythm.  


Molly simply gasped and stared at him as he finally released her hands, allowing them to drop limply to his shoulders. He lifted her slightly higher, grasping her buttocks firmly as he worked himself into a virtual frenzy. She felt his hot cum filling her as he gave one final punishing thrust, throwing his head back and roaring out his release.

By the time the security guard worked up the nerve to check on his overly-noisy prisoner, Khan was alone, drying himself with a towel. “What was all that noise?” the young lieutenant demanded, holding his phaser nervously. 

"Me," Khan replied, a small smile playing about his lips as he added blandly, "masturbating."  


The guard flushed a bright red that nearly matched his shirt, and Khan chose that moment to make his move. The fool should never have entered without backup, and would pay dearly for that mistake.

After Khan hid his unconscious form in a locker, he took up the phaser, checking its settings and power levels before slipping into the room where Molly Hooper had run in a panic after their ferocious coupling.

There was, as he’d already decided, absolutely no way he was leaving this ship without her.


End file.
